Excuse Me For My Randomness
by Brain Explosion of Awesome
Summary: crazy random.: crazy stunts and stuff..


**Hi there…..This is my 1****st**** chapter of da furuba version of Excuse Me for My Randomness. Flames welcome. I expect them in fact…. My buddy imisscalvin will be helping me w/ this…thing. You'd have to read the bleach version of Excuse Me for My Randomness to understand some of it.**

ME:HI!!! i'm Shyann. I welcome you to the Randomness Extravaganza

KYO: I thought this was Excuse me for my randomness

ME: DAMMIT Kyo…go away!!!-pushes him sumwhere- Anywho its completely random and crazy and shit like that.

KYO: -comes back in view-Why cant I be here?

ME: Cuz you're not allowed be here yet

KYO: Why??

ME: Cuz I said so, dammit. NOW GO!!!

KYO: ok I'm going.-leaves quickly cuz he knows I'll hurt him-

-suddenly a magic door appears. A figure steps through the door-

ME: Briana!!! How are you??? OMG tell me everything!!!

BRIANA:-shocked by sudden interrogation- Hi. Um, I was fine until you started talking.

ME: HEY!!!

BRIANA: Anywho, I brought some friends along………..

ME: 0,o……….who???

-more figures come through the magical doorway thingy-

ME:Hitsugaya!!!Hinamori!!!Renji!!!Brandie!!!Ichigo!!!Rukia!!!Gin!!!Randiku……………………………………… Aizen???

BRIANA: Don't ask.

ME: OMG how are you all doing??? Oh and Aizen's still wearing his collar!!!

EVERYONE: O,o

ME:What??? I'm excited to see you all!!! Especially you shorty.

HITSUGAYA: DAMMIT DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!

ME:

KYO:-walks back in- Am I allowed to be here yet???

ME: yes.

KYO-looks at bleach people-O,o. isn't this supposed to be about Fruits Basket???

ME: We'll get there Kyo. Be patient.

KYO:…………………………………

ME: SHUT UP!!!

KYO: I didn't say anything!!!

ME: Never mind.-turns to bleach people- Ignore him guys. Did you enjoy the dinner we used to distract you from your party Hitsugaya???

HITSUGAYA:………

ME: ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!!

HITSUGAYA: AHHH!!!-stumbles backward- yes I liked the dinner, if you could call it that.

ME:

KYO: I'm bored.

ME: Kyo shut up.

-kyo just shuts up and becomes all unhappy-

BRIANA: We should be leaving…………

ME: OK. Bye.

-the bleach people disappear. Suddenly yuki pops up-

ME: YUKI!! I was hoping you'd come. Where's Tohru and Shigure???

YUKI: Their coming. Tohru had to grab the stuff and Shigure is coming from the main house.

ME: Oh.

KYO: What's going on here??? Is this something I should know about???

YUKI:-smirks- Stupid cat.

KYO: DAMMIT DON'T CALL ME THAT

ME: KYO!!! NO FIGHTING IN MY……………………………-looks around shocked-…………………Language Arts class???

-yuki pushes kyo into a desk-

KYO: DAMN CAT!!!

-suddenly the door fly's open and all these papers start flying around. tohru and shigure get inside and hurriedly close the door.-

SHIGURE: Wow what a storm out there!!!

ME: but we're in a building…………

SHIGURE: Oh well. It's storming out there.

ME: O,o………………………….whatever. Do you have the stuff???

TOHRU: Yep.

ME: Good. Lets begin.

KYO: Wait, what the hell are we doing???

ME:

KYO: WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING???

ME: My, my Kyo we really have to work on that language of yours……………maybe I should get you a collar like Aizen………….shock you every time you speak profanity.

KYO: O,O……………………………

ME: Anywho, let us begin. Kyo you stand in the middle of the room.

KYO: O,O

ME: DO WHAT I SAY DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!

KYO: You just cursed.

ME: JUST DO IT DAMMIT OR I WILL CUT YOUR Z OFF

KYO: O,O

ME: DO IT NOW!!!

KYO: OK, OK.-goes to the middle of the room-

ME: You ready Tohru???

TOHRU: Yep-pulls out a frying pan, a computer CD, a VCR, a stuffed animal puppy, the third volume of Fruits Basket, and a chair out of a small bag. kyo is just staring at the small bag in wonder-

ME: Good. Yuki would you please.

YUKI: Ya. –he takes the frying pan and puts it on a desk. The desk instantly turns into a stove-

ME: So far so-

-

ME: What just happened???

YUKI: THEY blocked us out.

ME: Who is THEY???

YUKI: The Society of Anime and Resources.

ME: Ah shit.

KYO: O,o-thinks for a minute- O,O

ME: Ya. We didn't want you to know cuz we knew you'd object…..

KYO: YOU"RE DAMN RIGHT I'D OBJECT!!!! WHY WOULD YOU PULL A DUMB ASS STUNT LIKE THAT!?!?!?!?

ME: It seemed like a good idea………

-suddenly I stumble-

ME: Wow I think I had a lil too much tequila last night

KYO: You're 13. You shouldn't be drinking tequila.

-everything goes fuzzier until it goes completely black-

ME: Oh. My. God. What the hell happened???

SOME RANDOM PERSON I DON'T KNOW: Um, you took a crash landing in Hawaii.

ME: HAWII!?!? OMG!!!……………Do you have any tequila???

SRPIDK: No. But we have pineapple wine.

ME: No thanks. Have you seen my friends???

SRPIDK: No just you.

ME: Oh ok.

-some one new suddenly appears-

ME: SPIDERMAN!!! OMG!!! I LOVES YOU SPIDER MAN!!!!

SPIDERMAN:……………………

ME:……………………………….Wow this is a festive conversation.

-suddenly spiderman disappears and yuki is standing in his place-

ME: Hey you made Spiderman disappear

YUKI: Who???

ME: YOU DON'T KNOW WHO SPIDERMAN IS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

YUKI: NO…………………………

ME: Never mind. Where are the others???

YUKI: I was just about to ask you the same.

-we sit and ponder for a minute-

ME:-lil light bulb appears over my head- OOOOOOOO, lets go swimming.

YUKI: O,O

ME: What??? It always helps me think.

YUKI: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

ME:-suddenly has on this cute lil black bikini w/ golden accents- YAY!!!-runs to the water. yuki warily follows in a pair of blue swim trunks-

ME: Wow Yuki, you never told me you had six pack abs. I always thought you to be a girly dude.

YUKI: Gee thanks.-glares-

ME:-sinks down in the water-I sorry

YUKI: No you're not.

ME: You're right. I'm not .

KYO:-suddenly appears right behind me in orange swim shorts- Hi guys.

ME: AHHHHH-falls in water-

ME: DAMMIT KYO!!!! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!…….OOOOOOOOOOO, a butterfly.

KYO: That was…………..random

ME:-still watching the butterfly- That's why it's called Excuse Me for My Randomness.

-suddenly shigure and tohru appear. Tohru is wearing the same bikini as me except it's pink. shigure is wearing a black pair of swim shorts. Every one stares at him a brief second-

ME: Ahhhhhhhhhhh I'm blind!!!!!!!!

SHIGURE: That's not very nice.

ME: Would you like me to say you look like my Uncle Rob when he got the sasquatch disease???

SHIGURE: No.

ME: Then I'm being nice.

SHIGURE:…………………………………………………………………………………

ME:…………………………………………………………………………………………

KYO: You have dot issues.

ME: DOTS ARE AWESOME!!!

KYO: O,o

ME: SHUT UP!!!

KYO:……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

SHIIIGURE: Ok people, we all have issues on the inside.

ME: …………..Right. Um, we should be leaving.

KYO: Ya, the sooner we get out of this water the better.

-suddenly we are in a dark room. kyo is trying to hide the fact that he's scared of the dark-

KYO: Where are we???

ME: I don't know…………………….I think we're in one a them warehouses… …………… you know where the people get killed, like in the horror movies.

KYO: O,O………………………………Um can we go somewhere else???

ME: Why, is the lil kitty scared of the dark???

KYO: N-NO!!! I'm not scared of anything!!!

ME: You're a terrible liar.

KYO: Just get us ou-

-suddenly I scream-

ME: NO!!! NO!!! DON'T HUR-my voice is rudely cut off by a slashing sound-

-a silence falls over everyone-

KYO: O,O……………………………………………AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! NO!!! I WAS SO MEAN TO HER AND NOW SHE'S DEAD!!! OH, WHAT HAVE I DONE???………………-sees a small light- OH NO, IT'S COMING BACK FOR ME!!! –squeals and grabs yuki for cover. the light grows larger and…………..-

ME:-laughing hysterically- Kyo, you are the biggest baby I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. OMG, that was hilarious. WOW!!! I will remember that till the day I die.

KYO: B-but you and the slashing noises and, and-

ME: a tape recorder, Kyo, that's all it was.

KYO: O,O…………….. YOU LIL B!!! I GONNA KI-suddenly kyo is zapped-AHHHH, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT???-kyo is zapped again-

ME: I told you I was going to work on your language Kyo Sohma. So I got you a electric shocker in your bracelet. And here's the remote.

KYO: I. HATE. YOU.

ME: That means I'm doing my job.

KYO: ………………….

-the curtain falls and we all step out on stage. people are applauding.-

ME: Thank you, thank you, and I hope you enjoyed the performance.

K&S&Y&T: O,O……………………………….

KYO: …………….performance???

ME:………………………………………..

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed this lil……………thing. If not then…flame away. 

I can only hope I'll do better next chapter. Do me a favor and send suggestions and I'll see if I can fit them in………………but remember boyz and girlz…REVIEW MY STORY PLEASE and receive a free glass of rich, chocolaty Ovaltine. BYE BYEZ……


End file.
